


The Three of Us

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Academy, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Aizen rages on until some of the few left standing against him are the part-human trio of Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime. But the Hogyoku responds to its master's wishes and when Aizen says it'd be better for him if those three never existed—it listens. The Spirit King intervenes and grants them a boon. The three wake up in Soul Society five years before the war.</p><p>
  <b>This story is now on permanent hiatus. I may decide to rewrite and repost it at some point--it which case I'll be putting it up on my new and improved ao3 account: http://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarjaye/. Thank you to everyone who supported this story and my old account.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains post-Aizen spoilers, so the Fullbring and Zangetsu-Quincy stuff, but only up to 542 (the reforging of Zangetsu into two blades). Within the narrative, I use Captain and Lieutenant, but I also use –taichou and –fukutaichou as suffixes in dialogue.

"Ichigo!"

He heard Orihime yell his name and immediately ducked. A second later, "I Reject!" was shouted and Tsubaki shot over his head.

Aizen grunted as Tsubaki hit his arm and managed to slice through a layer of his outer robe. "You'll regret that, flower girl," he said. "I do hate sewing." He brought his Zanpakuto up and slice down.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime cried. The flower piece retreated back to her hairpin, half his leg gone.

Ichigo rushed forward, lifting Zangetsu's two bankai blades over his head and bringing them down in a silent energy surge. Aizen brushed the power aside, but then Ichigo had expected that. A second later, Chad's El Directo hit Aizen's left arm and tore a hole in his bicep.

"Damn brats!" Aizen yelled, swinging in their direction. Ichigo and Chad both jumped back, but it was Orihime's sudden Saten Kesshun shield that saved them from being hit.

The three of them watched Aizen pant. The man had long ago lost his Shinigami looks. His hair was now long and his eyes almost entirely black. He had moth wings protruding from his back—though Ichigo didn't see the point in them considering Shinigami could just walk on air.

Ichigo took the time to glance down at where Rangiku's body lay in two pieces next to the scattered remains of her Captain. He swallowed roughly, his resolve strengthening. He turned a glare back in Aizen's direction and tightened his grip on his swords.

"I recognize that look in your eyes, boy," Aizen said. "It's the look you get just before you become an even larger thorn in my side." His wings spanned out as if to emphasize his annoyance.

Ichigo exchanged a knowing glance with Orihime and Chad. Honestly, Aizen was such a drama queen.

The three of them scattered away as a Kidou blast shot right where they were standing. A powerful drama queen, Ichigo corrected.

"Soul Society is in ruins," Aizen said. "How many Captains are left? Three?"

"Five," Ichigo said, because the remaining Vizard had been reinstated into their former posts several years into this fucking war.

Aizen flipped his hair. "It hardly matters." He looked down at Toushiro's remains. "They'll all fall in the end."

"You won't win!" Orihime shouted. "We won't let you win, Aizen!"

The insane man flashed in her direction and was stopped by Chad, who said nothing aloud. The look in his eyes and the strength of his blow said enough. Ichigo came at Aizen from below, flipping his Hollow mask on effortlessly.

Aizen dodged away from his Getsuga Tenshou, but took a Cero dead center. He flipped backwards, half his outer robe gone. He screamed out in fury and launched his own version of a Cero at Ichigo. Ichigo flipped back out of the way and then grunted as Aizen's sword slashed into his back. Chad shot his La Muerte at Aizen, only to find himself pushed back by a well-placed Kidou net.

"I Reject!" Orihime shouted as Aizen flash-stepped around again. The shield became a prism around the three of them, allowing them a moment's rest.

Aizen didn't even bother trying to break the shield down. They'd fought each other enough times to know the stalemate wasn't going to be permanent and there wasn't a point in him wasting his energy. Ichigo huffed, emotionally drained and rearing to continue fighting.

"You should congratulate yourselves," Aizen said, inspecting his sword as if looking for dents. "It's not often that three humans can stand up against a god."

"You're hardly a god, Aizen," Ichigo said, bored of the monologue already. He readied his dual Zanpakuto. Behind him, Orihime prepared to lower the shield and Chad brought his right arm up to shield her with his left at the ready to strike at a moment's opening.

"Not yet, perhaps," Aizen said. His eyes glinted dangerously. "I already would be if you three weren't  _still in my way_." He grinned, insane and elated. Just like Aizen recognized their emotions so easily, they recognized that look. Ichigo swallowed. Whatever Aizen was about to say was going to hurt. The creature had a way of getting under his skin—under anyone's skin.

"If only," Aizen continued, "you three had died as easily as that other human friend of yours. What was his name again? The Quincy?"

"Uryuu," Orihime murmured.

"Ishida Uryuu," Ichigo said louder. "And you will never speak of him again." He pulled down his Hollow mask over his face. Inside him, his Zanpakuto—the combined Tensa Zangetsu—began to cuss angrily. Ever since the power he'd thought was Zangetsu and the real Zangetsu that was also his inner Hollow had combined, he'd noticed they seemed to switch off in terms of personality depending on the situation. Now was definitely a time when the Hollow part was in charge. He couldn't imagine the Old Man cursing like that.

"I hate that look," Aizen murmured again. "All three of you, honestly." He flipped his hair back and readied his Zanpakuto. He sneered. "It would be so much  _easier_  if you'd never been born."

"Fat chance!" Ichigo said, surging forward just as Orihime dropped her shield.

Aizen's Zanpakuto met his two and in a blinding flash of black and white, they both exploded backward. Ichigo felt Chad catch both him and Orihime.

The last thing he heard before his world fell away was Tensa Zangetsu's cry ringing clear in his head.

o.o.o

" **This will not do,** " a booming voice said.

Ichigo woke with a start. He grasped out with a desperate hand and connected with the outstretched hand of Orihime. Both of them were still cradled in Chad's large arms.

"Wha–?" Ichigo asked, but his words were lost in the rushing ambient noise. It was like static—but not. It made his head feel fuzzy.

" **Aizen Sousuke has gone too far,** " the voice continued. " **To use my crown jewel so is an atrocity.** "

"Please, sir, who are you? What's going on?" Orihime asked, her voice frightened and just barely audible in the static. Though Ichigo could feel both her and Chad, he couldn't see them at all. It was beginning to honestly frighten him.

" **You may be named princess, little one, but I am the King,** " the voice answered.

"The Spirit King," Chad murmured.

There was another wave of static, as if in agreement.

"You said Aizen used your crown jewel?" Ichigo frowned. "The Hogyoku?"

" **Nothing can be invented that does not already exist,** " the Spirit King said. " **I commend Urahara Kisuke for his ingenuity. Only once before has one of my personal assets been taken from my realm to yours.** "

Ichigo winced. That booming voice was almost too much to listen. That, combined with the strange static, made him want to just sink back in the oblivion he'd come from.

"Are we dead?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo felt Chad flinch. He closed his eyes. There wasn't any other explanation for why they'd be talking to the Spirit King, was there?

" **Yes,** " the Spirit King said. " **And no.** "

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, not even stopping to make his tone more respectful. Since when had he ever shown that much respect for authority figures? Respect was earned, after all.

" **My crown jewel abides by the wishes of its master. He wished you three had never been born. My children, he erased your very selves from existence entirely.** "

"What?" Ichigo sat up straighter, though it hardly mattered in this strange static world. "I don't get it."

" **Your mother, Kurosaki Ichigo, only had two twin girls before her death.** "

"But the reason she died was to save me from Grand Fisher!" Ichigo protested. "If I'd never existed then she- she should–" Chad's arm came to wrap around him. Later, Ichigo would appreciate the support, but at that moment all he could think about was the knot in his gut and the scratching at the back of his throat.

" **Your existences he erased, but even my jewel can not change what is already fated. Kurosaki Masaki, Inoue Sora, and Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa still left the land of the living in a similar fashion as you know happened, even without the existence of their son, sister, and grandson.** "

Ichigo felt Orihime's hand tighten around his. He squeezed her fingers back, his heart heavy.

"What about everything else?" Orihime asked. "The war with Aizen?"

" **In that, things will change,** " the Spirit King agreed. " **The deaths of Shinigami are more easily shifted in the realm of fate.** "

"But not of humans? Ishida will still–"

" **Ishida Uryuu is fated to _change_  at nineteen. Change through death or otherwise depends on the actions of others.**"

"Maybe he won't die then," Ichigo murmured. "Since I didn't drag him into a Shinigami war."

"Don't be an idiot," Orihime told him. "Uryuu-kun… he died fighting by your side. Fighting along with all of us. That's what he wanted."

"None of us regret it," Chad agreed.

Ichigo shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"What now?" Orihime asked after the moment's pause. "Will we be reborn as souls in Rukongai?"

"Not that there's much of Rukongai left," Ichigo added for her.

" **No.** " The Spirit King's voice seemed, if possible, even louder and more all encompassing then before. " **I will grant you three a boon.** "

"A boon?" Chad repeated.

" **A chance to save your Shinigami, Vizard, and Arrancar friends. I only require one thing.** "

"What?" Ichigo asked, daring himself to hope.

" **Return my crown jewel to me.** "

"How?" Orihime asked softly.

" **Destroy it, and it will return to me.** "

"We can't destroy it. Kisuke tried for a century and never figured out how!" Ichigo protested.

" **You shall figure it out. Good luck, my once and again children.** "

The booming voiced echoed all around them, repeating those words again and again. The static strengthened, pulling at Ichigo's skin. He heard Orihime scream. He tried to yell for her, but his voice was missing.

The world flashed a blinding white and then a deep black—then everyone and everything was just emptiness.

o.o.o

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He rolled over, feeling the familiar Reiatsu of his two closest friends nearby.

Chad was already struggling to sit up and he pulled Ichigo close without saying a word. Orihime opened her eyes a moment later, letting out a soft "oh!" as she did so. She curled up against Chad's chest and looked at Ichigo.

All three of them wore basic yukata. Orihime's was yellow, Chad's was burgundy, and Ichigo's was dark blue. They were all barefoot.

Ichigo looked around. They were in a forest clearing. He couldn't sense anyone else nearby. He looked back at his friends. "I think we're in Soul Society."

Chad and Orihime nodded. They'd all become very adept at noticing the differences between the worlds and Soul Society had a very different feel from the human world and from Hueco Mundo.

"The Spirit King," Orihime murmured.

"You remember that too?" Ichigo looked up at the clear sky. "Guess that means I'm not crazy." He looked around. "Zangetsu is missing." He frowned. He didn't like being weaponless.

"Let's go explore," Orihime said. "Figure out where we are."

Chad picked them both up easily and set them all on their feet. "This way," he said, and began walking. Ichigo and Orihime followed behind him.

They reached the outskirts of civilization and soon after realized where they were. The southern District 78 of Rukongai, Inuzuri, had been destroyed fairly early into the war. It was where Rukia and Renji had grown up, after all, and even though neither of them claimed to have fond memories of the place they'd both been distraught when the district had been demolished.

Inuzuri was still standing, though, and bustling. Ichigo frowned. The Spirit King had said they'd be able to save all their Shinigami friends. The only thing that made sense…. He stopped by the nearest vendor. "Hey, do you know where Abarai Renji is?" he asked bluntly.

"Abarai Renji?" the old man peered up at Ichigo. "The Shinigami? 'E was one of ours, you know."

Ichigo exchanged a glance with Chad and Orihime. "He's a lieutenant now, isn't he?"

"Abarai-fukutaichou? No I think I would have heard of that. Last I heard, he was sixth seat in the Eleventh Division." The old man huffed. "It's been thirty something years since he left us and he hasn't come back once. Damn Shinigami. Even the ones from the districts don't look back once they've gone up."

Ichigo scowled, about to defend his friend, but Chad steered him away with a simple thanks to the old man. The large twenty-year old pushed Ichigo to an abandoned alley. Ichigo settled down, looking from him to Orihime.

"We're in the past," he stated. "Not too far though. Renji became Byakuya's Lieutenant a month before we first met him in the human world, right? He said that was like forty years after he gradated from the Academy."

Orihime frowned. "Rukia-chan said it was forty years after she became a Kuchiki, but Renji-kun graduated a couple years after that."

Ichigo looked up to the sky as he thought. "My cousin died fifteen years before we went to Soul Society for the first time. Around the same time, Ichimaru Gin became Captain of the Third with Kira as his Lieutenant and Hinamori became Aizen's Lieutenant."

Chad nodded and stepped away, motioning for Ichigo and Orihime to stay where they were. They waited, trusting their companion. Chad returned ten minutes later with bread for them.

"How'd you get this?" Ichigo asked. "We don't have any money."

"Lifted some heavy things," Chad said. "The lady said she didn't need to eat anyway." He took a bite out of his small piece of bread before saying, "Ichimaru-taichou took over Third ten years ago."

"Five years before it all starts," Orihime murmured. She ate her own bread, not even grimacing at how stale it was.

Ichigo ate his own bread. It had been a long time since he'd had a proper meal. Not since Karakura had been destroyed and they'd had to hole up in the old Central 46 building as a fort.

"It's still early January," Chad told them. "The lady said it was unusually warm for this time of year."

Ichigo frowned and finished off his bread. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

"We should become Shinigami."

"But I'm not–" Orihime began.

"You are," Ichigo said. "Ever since we woke up, I noticed. The two of you… you feel different. We're not human anymore. We're souls like the rest. You still have Reiatsu, so that means you can become a Shinigami now."

Orihime looked down at her own hands and then reached up to her hair. "My hairpins are missing."

Chad pressed a hand to her shoulder and looked at Ichigo. "You can't be Kurosaki."

Ichigo knew Chad well enough to know he meant Ichigo's name, not that he wasn't actually himself. "Why not? My dad took my mom's last name and it's not like anyone knows Kurosaki Isshin was once Shiba Isshin."

"But they might find out, Ichi-kun," Orihime said. "Better to be safe about it."

Ichigo frowned. "What name should I say then?"

Chad looked at Orihime. She straightened her back and stepped forward. "Take my name. Be an Inoue."

Ichigo stared. "I swear, Orihime, if that was a marriage proposal–"

Orihime wacked him on the head. "Idiot. You know I haven't had a crush on you since I was sixteen." She huffed. "You're a brother to me, Ichi-kun. You and Chad, but the two of us look most alike."

"No one will question you being siblings," Chad stated.

Ichigo looked at Orihime, at the determination in her eyes and the way her hands were clenched. "I can't replace Sora."

"And I can't replace Karin and Yuzu."

Ichigo's shoulder dropped and he smiled. "Okay, 'Hime. I'll be your older brother too."

Orihime hugged him tightly. "Okay, Ichi-nii."

Chad watched them for a moment, until Ichigo huffed and gestured for him to join them. "You too, Chad."

Chad wrapped his arms around both of them and rested his chin on Ichigo's head. They didn't disentangle themselves for another ten minutes, but by then they were all feeling a little stronger.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Let's go find some Shinigami then and get into the Academy. We can figure everything else out later."

Luckily, the first Shinigami they found were a pair of unranked men from the Seventh Division who were happy to inform them that anyone was allowed to take the entrance exam for Shin'ou Academy as many times as they wanted. Only those with enough Reiatsu could pass, they explained, but sometimes a person's Reiatsu grew with age. Hisgai-fukutaichou failed twice, one of them remarked, but when he did finally pass he was put in Class One—the Advanced Class.

Shin'ou Academy was located within the walls of Seireitei, but the entrance exam was proctored from dawn to dusk just outside the eastern gate. Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime had woken up fairly early in the morning, but by the time they got there, it was almost dusk.

The Shinigami proctoring the exam was a no-nonsense type from Division Twelve. She had thick glasses and wore her dark hair in a bun. "You've come to take the exam?" she asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"My name is Fukui Natsumi. I'm ranked fifteenth seat in the Twelfth Division and am in charge of analyzing all potential Academy members," she explained. It sounded rehearsed, like she said the same thing multiple times during the day. "Who's first?"

Chad stepped forward. They'd decided on the way that Ichigo should go last since he was the strongest among them and had to make sure to tone it down so as not to overpower the exam.

"Name?" Fukui asked, not even seeming fazed by Chad's appearance. Ichigo supposed there were larger and darker skinned men in Gotei 13.

"Sado Yasutora," Chad stated.

Fukui wrote it down on her clipboard and then led Chad into the next room.

Ichigo waited with one arm wrapped around Orihime's shoulders. Chad came out about fifteen minutes later. Orihime stepped forward and Chad came to stand in her place beside Ichigo.

"Inoue Orihime," she stated and followed Fukui into the next room.

"I passed," Chad said. "Test was in all four areas."

"Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohou, and Kidou?" Ichigo double-checked.

Chad nodded.

Ichigo frowned. "Shouldn't be too bad then." Kidou couldn't be done without some Reiatsu, which was probably how they tested that. Hohou was just agility at this point since he doubted Fukui would expect them to know Shunpo. Hakuda was hand-to-hand fighting and Zanjutsu was sword fighting. He'd never been good at Kidou, so he'd just have to tone down his reflexes.

Orihime returned with a smile on her face. "Success!" She gave them both a thumbs up.

Ichigo ruffled her hair and stepped forward. "Inoue Ichigo," he said, making sure to use his new last name.

Fukui led him back. "Are you as good at Kidou as your sister?" she asked. "She's a natural."

"Eh, probably not," Ichigo said, scratching his cheek.

Fukui shrugged. "We'll test your agility first. See how fast you can sprint from this end of the room to the other end and back." She pulled out a stopwatch, which was probably the most technological thing Ichigo had seen in Soul Society. To be expected of Division Twelve, he supposed.

Ichigo ran, making sure to  _not_  use Shunpo but otherwise not cutting back on his speed. He'd always been pretty fast, after all.

He regretted that decision as second later as he saw Fukui's face. She cleared her throat and wrote down his time without comment. "We'll spar next. I don't expect you to win. Just try your best. Hand-to-hand first."

Ichigo stepped into the center of the room and fell into a fighting stance. He blocked Fukui's first couple of kicks and then reminded himself to be less good. He let the next kick land, but shot a couple punches her way. He winced as one punch hit and knocked Fukui back several feet. She straightened her glasses. "That's enough. Grab a practice sword."

Ichigo looked to the row of wooden swords and grabbed the largest one there—which was still much smaller than he was used to. He turned back to Fukui, who was holding her own wooden sword.

Her eyes glinted, which was the only warning Ichigo got before she rushed at him. He responded instinctively, easily disarming her. He scowled as he realized he'd brought his sword up to her throat in the next second. He quickly stepped away.

"Interesting," Fukui murmured. "Last, we'll test your Reiatsu with a Kidou spell. You'll try the lowest level spell, Sai. Attempt to lock my arms behind my back." She told him the incantation.

Ichigo grimaced. He had a bad feeling about this. He held his hands out and repeated the incantation.

There was a minor explosion and they both were thrown backwards.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, getting to his feet. He reached forward and held out a hand for Fukui. She took it, looking less annoyed and more fascinated. "Bring in your sister and friend," she said. "You've all passed."

Ichigo stuck his head outside and called Chad and Orihime in. The three of them came back in to find Fukui rummaging in the back storage space. She returned with three piles, handing one to each of them.

"All three of you passed your exam," she stated, retrieving her clipboard. "You chose a good time to take it. The new school year starts in three days. Students are currently on their winter break, but they're allowed to start returning to their dormitories tomorrow."

"So we'll be kicked out over breaks?" Ichigo asked.

Fukui nodded. "It's the way of things. Judging by your state of dress, I assume you three are from an outer district?"

"Seventy-eight," Orihime said. "Southern."

Fukui grimaced. "There are hostels you can sleep in over the four breaks in this eastern District One. There are four breaks during the academic year, separating the year into four terms. Term One runs from mid-January until mid-April, upon which there's a ten-day spring break. Then Term Two runs another three months, then the ten-day summer break, then Term Three, ten-day autumn break, and finally Term Four with the ten-day winter break we are currently in."

Ichigo hadn't known all that. To be fair, he really didn't know a lot about Shin'ou Academy at all.

"Students from Rukongai are allowed to help out in the first three districts during their off-time and breaks to earn money," Fukui went on. "This isn't required, however, as food and other necessities are provided during the school year. What I've handed each of you is two sets of your school uniform. Most students wear theirs all the time, though it's only required during classes. Those two sets are your only pairs. Should you damage them, it's up to you to repair them. It's also up to you to wash them. Extra sets can be bought at the school store for a modest fee should you need it. The socks and sandals have the same policy."

Ichigo looked down at his blue and white uniform, then at Chad's identical uniform, and then at Orihime's red version. He turned back to Fukui.

"Students on average gradate from the Academy in six years. You're all first year students now and all of you have qualified for Class One, the advanced class. Inoue Orihime-san, your Kidou was done perfectly and your hand-to-hand fighting was very good, but your agility and sword skills were lacking. Sado-san, your hand-to-hand was also excellent and your sword fighting was decent, but your agility was average for a man your size and your Kidou failed to completely restrain me. Inoue Ichigo-san, your reflexes were extremely high and, like your companions, you obviously have experience fighting. However, your Kidou completely failed. Likely, you will struggle with controlling your Reiatsu in the future."

Ichigo sighed as Orihime giggled. If only Fukui knew.

"You'll all be in homeroom class 1-A under Onabara Gengorou. I've given you each your schedules. They are currently identical, as it is for every first year advanced student. Over time, you'll personalize your schedule depending on your competency in certain areas and what electives you wish to take. There are six levels for the main subjects, those being Hohou, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kidou. Once you have passed level six in at least two of those and level three in the other two, you are eligible to graduate. Additionally, you must pass at least two levels in History, Mathematics, and Organizational Skills."

Fukui adjusted her glasses. "Also included in your pile is your room assignment and key. The dormitories are organized randomly and you will keep your same room for as long as you are an Academy student. I've placed you three in one of the two bedroom suites. Whether, Inoue Ichigo-san, you want to share a room with your sister, or with your male friend is up to you."

"Thank you, Fukui-sama," Orihime said. "You've been very kind and helpful."

Fukui huffed. "I am simply doing my job, Inoue-san. Now, the last item you need is your Asauchi." She handed each of them a simple sword. "You will learn in your Zanjutsu class the theory of how to call upon your Zanpakuto spirit, though you may not learn your Zanpakuto's name for many years even after you graduate." She placed a hand on the sword strapped to her hip. "Any questions?"

Ichigo and Chad shook their heads and Orihime smiled. "I think we understand, Fukui-sama."

"Very well then. You may move into your new dorm starting at dawn tomorrow. The welcoming ceremony for first year students will be two evenings from now." She smiled, her gaze lingering on Ichigo in that fascinated way that made him nervous. "Good luck."

They left quickly and headed away. Ichigo stopped them in a clearing at the edge of District 2. It felt empty and he let himself relax slightly. He set down his bundle of stuff except the sword and watched as Orihime and Chad did the same.

Ichigo frowned at his Asauchi.

"You're thinking about Nimaiya-san, aren't you?" Orihime said.

Ichigo nodded. He'd told Chad and Orihime about the strange swordsmith he and Renji had met about a year ago when the former Captain-Commander had been killed by Aizen. It was at that time when he'd learned that Zangetsu was actually the manifestation of the Quincy powers he'd inherited from his mother. What's more, the real Zangetsu was also the Hollow inside him. Ever since then, the two had combined to become a single Zangetsu—his full power.

"Ouetsu reforged Zangetsu into two blades for me," Ichigo said. "I wonder if, when I unseal him, Zangetsu will still be like that, or if he'll be the single blade I used to have."

"So see," Chad said. When Ichigo looked at him, he shrugged. "You already know how to unseal your Zanpakuto, Ichigo. You probably shouldn't let anyone else know yet, but you can test it now."

"Hold on," Orihime said. "Let me see if I can still…." She held her arms out. "Shun Shun Rikka, I Reject!"

Ichigo let his mouth drop open a bit as Orihime's Asauchi glowed and reappeared as two large flowers on her head. A second later, several petals flashed out and formed a barrier around them.

"Oh," Orihime said. "I didn't think… I just wanted to put up a barrier so no one would sense your Reiatsu when you released Zangetsu."

Ichigo nodded. Orihime had done some experimenting with Hachi on the nature of her shields and had discovered that she could actually make barriers that blocked sounds, sights, smells, and Reiatsu if she wanted. It was good that she'd thought to put up that last barrier. His Reiatsu was far above even most of the captains. It would attract attention.

"We're Shinigami now," Chad said, studying the larger hairpins nestled on each side of her head. "Your Shun Shun Rikka aren't a Fullbring anymore—they're your Zanpakuto."

"They look different," Ichigo said. The flower petals, upon closer inspection, looked like small blades. "You try too, Chad."

Chad nodded and lifted his arms up, his Asauchi clasped in them. "Brazo Derecha de Gigante," he intoned.

A second later the sword glowed a darker color than Orihime's had. It flowed across his right arm. Unlike his old Brazo Derecha de Gigante, the Zanpakuto looked less like a part of his arm and more like a piece of armor sitting on top of it. It was still magenta-stripped, but the black was more like black metal and less like hardened skin.

"That'll stand out," Ichigo remarked.

"No, it's like Soi Fon-taichou's Zanpakuto!" Orihime said, smiling.

"True," Ichigo said. "I suppose Soul Society has seen weirder Zanpakuto." He scratched his cheek. "I bet your bankai form is Brazo Izquierda del Diablo."

Chad stared at him.

"What?"

"Your pronunciation."

Ichigo flushed and crossed his arms. "Shut up. Not everyone can be bilingual."

"Trilingual," Chad said.

Ichigo huffed. He'd forgotten that Chad had gotten the best grades in their school in English.

"Your turn, Ichi-nii!" Orihime said. "I don't think I can hold this barrier much longer."

Ichigo nodded and held his Asauchi up. "Zangetsu!" he called.

The voice of his inner Zanpakuto flipped on as if it'd been muted. The sword separated into two. Both swords thickened, but his left sword shortened and the right one lengthened. Both swords were stripped half black, half white.

' _Why'd you have to wake us up?_ ' Zangetsu said, referring to himself in the multiple as always. ' _Your crappy inner world is all sideways and boring still. Can't you put some trees in here?_ '

' _Sorry_ ,' Ichigo thought back, smiling. ' _How do I seal you back up_?'

' _Tch, you should know how,_ ' Zangetsu told him.

Ichigo frowned and concentrated on quieting his Reiatsu. A minute later, Zangetsu was sealed back into a single sword. He looked up to notice Chad had also sealed up his Zanpakuto. He nodded to Orihime and watched as she lowered her arms and immediately the hairpin Zanpakuto reverted back to a sword.

"I guess they're not Asauchi anymore," Ichigo murmured. He studied his Zanpakuto. The hilt was black. He grimaced and ruffled in the supplies Fukui gave them for a set of bandages to wrap around it. "This isn't going to remain hidden for too much longer."

Chad shook his head. His sealed Zanpakuto looked fairly standard, though it seemed a little thicker. Hopefully people would just attribute that to being given a larger Asuachi because of his size. Similarly, Orihime's was shorter and thinner and the bandages on the hilt were done in six solid stripes.

"We have five years," Orihime said. "We can't graduate in six."

"Two," Chad said. "Ichigo can graduate in one, but we should plan for two."

"I'll try to hold back and do two as well," Ichigo said. "I mean, we need at least two years of History and I honestly don't know the history of Soul Society, so that's fine. Spending two years in the Academy makes it so we're not super awesome geniuses like Toushiro, but it'll still give us three years in Gotei 13 before everything starts."

Orihime nodded. "We'll all graduate together, then, two winters from now." She sat down and sighed.

Ichigo let himself fall ungracefully to the ground. He sprawled out on his back and looked up at the moonlit sky. "I can't believe we're here," he murmured. The 'in the past' was unspoken.

Chad lay down next to him. "Yeah."

"We can do a lot of good," Orihime said. "Save everyone. Rukia-chan and Renji-kun and everyone else."

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. He wouldn't let the war get as bad as it had been. "I'll stop Aizen," he murmured. "I'll kill him before he can hurt everyone again."

Orihime smacked his shoulder and Chad punched his arm. Ichigo opened his eyes and scowled at them. "What?"

"Don't be an idiot, Ichi-nii," Orihime said.

"We're here with you," Chad added.

Orihime nodded. "You don't have to do it alone."

Ichigo blinked and stared at them and then he smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys."

Orihime huffed and curled back up by his side. "Together."

Chad pressed his arm against Ichigo's other side and grunted in agreement.

Ichigo nodded and let himself fall asleep with those two pressed against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime tied her kosode and slipped her hakama on over her waist. The bright red trousers were so starkly different to the usual skirt uniform she was used to in school. She rubbed her hands down the side of them. They were a bit silkier than cotton, but not actually silk. She wondered what the material was. Uryuu would probably have known.

Orihime frowned sadly, thinking of her friend. He was alive now, wasn't he? He was just a young teenager at school, probably fighting off Hollows when he got the chance. She hoped he was having a good life. Maybe he and Tatsuki were friends.

Shaking her head to clear her troubled thoughts, Orihime looked around the small space that was her new bedroom. All she had was a futon, a small dresser that held her spare clothes, and some basic toiletries like a comb and feminine products. She wrinkled her nose thinking of those. The weird cloth pad things weren't nearly as convenient as tampons, but she'd figure them out when she needed to.

Ichigo had elected to share the room with Chad, not with her, which made sense. She might not have  _those_  feelings for him anymore, but the thought of sharing a room with him made her blush. She'd sleep in the same room with both of them on the run, but for the whole school year a little more normalcy—or as close to it as they could get in Soul Society—was nice.

Kneeling down, Orihime slipped on the sandals and slung her sealed Zanpakuto over her chest so that the sheathed blade rested across her back. She stood and checked her appearance one more time in the small mirror mounted to the wall. She'd put her long hair up in a similar fashion as the first time she'd been in Soul Society—with half of it pulled back and clipped together and the other half loose over her shoulders.

"Okay!" Orihime said. She grabbed the small bag that had been with the clothes Fukui had given them. It held a folder, some paper, a few old-fashioned pencils, and her schedule. Every school was basically the same and Orihime had always been a good student. Besides, taking notes on Kidou techniques would probably be more interesting than her old classes.

Orihime opened the sliding door to her room and walked into the common room. There was a tiny bathroom that led off from it which had a half-bath, a toilet, and a sink. The common room held a small table for them to do their homework on. Overall, the suite was plain but it was theirs for the next couple years.

Ichigo and Chad were already sitting in the common room waiting on her. Like her, they had their uniforms on—theirs in the color blue—and their bags and Zanpakuto swords slung over their shoulders.

"Yo, 'Hime," Ichigo said. "You're slow. We're gonna be late for the opening ceremony if we don't go now."

"Don't ever tell a girl she took too much time to get ready, Ichi-nii," Orihime said, huffing at him. "It's rude." She let the thrill of calling her brother set in again. She hoped she never got used to that, used to the happiness it gave her. "Good morning, Chad-kun."

Chad nodded to her. "Morning, Orihime."

Orihime smiled. She'd started using the nickname Ichigo had given Sado several years ago. He'd barely blinked at it the first time and had immediately switched to calling her by her first name, thus making Orihime the only other person besides Ichigo that Chad allowed call him that. He'd corrected more than one Shinigami who'd attempted to use the nickname during the course of the war.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Orihime and led them out of the suite. They had yet to meet their neighbors, though they honestly hadn't tried. They'd made the pact to graduate in two years, after all, which meant they'd quickly be far beyond their fellow first years. That was okay, though, Orihime thought. They had each other and soon they'd be able to become friends again with the Shinigami already in Gotei 13.

The dorm they were placed in, Buyuda Dorm, was one of the smallest and it was situated right up against the inner wall of Seireitei. Shin'ou Academy was actually several buildings all clumped together inside the eastern wall. The welcoming ceremony was taking place in the largest building that held all the big lecture halls. Luckily, it was easy to find.

Orihime had to separate from Ichigo and Chad once they were inside since the students were divided by gender. She clasped her hands together, not liking being unable to see them amongst so many strangers, even if the girls surrounding her were future allies in the war.

"Greetings new students!" the man behind the podium said. "I am your headmaster, Ito Kateyoshi."

The headmaster was younger-looking than Orihime expected. He had black hair streaked with white and slicked back against his head. His eyes were a piercing garnet and he wore the usual black Shinigami outfit, but with a white vest over it similar to what the captains had—except the symbol on the back was the Academy logo, not a Division number.

"Welcome to Shin'ou," Ito continued. "I will not lie to you, most of you will take six years to graduate. Few among you may take only four. Perhaps one among you will graduate in three years." He placed both hands on the podium. "When you graduate, a few of you may go on to become ranked officers in one of the thirteen divisions. Your task is to work to become one of those few."

Orihime looked around her. She knew she was probably better at fighting than nearly all the other girls looking up at the headmaster and most of the boys on the other side of the hall too. She'd never wanted to become a warrior, but war had made it a necessity. She'd also remained the second best healer under Unohana-taichou, especially after Isane-fukutaichou had been killed. But she didn't know how her old power would transfer over from being a Fullbring to a Zanpakuto.

Orihime knew it wasn't likely that she, Chad, and Ichigo would be placed in the same division when they gradated. She'd make herself useful wherever she was placed, for them and for all of Soul Society. She wouldn't let Ichigo leave her behind again.

Headmaster Ito said only a few more words, thinly veiled references to the prodigies of the past, and dismissed them to their first classes. Orihime stayed where she was as the crowd pushed around her, not willing to get lost within it.

Ichigo and Chad found her a second later. She smiled and let them walk on either side of her. It was overprotective of them, but she knew better than to argue about it. Regardless, she could always put up a shield around them if she saw something coming.

Orihime shook her head. They weren't at war yet—they didn't need to be so cautious. At least, they shouldn't have to be.

"Doing okay, 'Hime?" Ichigo asked softly as they walked three-abreast through the throng of students toward their first class.

"Considering the circumstances," Orihime stated, and said nothing more. She knew neither of them had slept well last night either.

Chad brushed his arm against hers and she smiled up at him, before looking forward again. They were together and they had a second chance—that was all that mattered.

o.o.o

Onabara Gengorou, the instructor for the advanced class, was a no-nonsense sort. Chad found he liked the man and he could tell his two friends also approved of him. From the start, Onabara told them he would tolerate no slacking off.

"You're the advanced class," he said. "That tells me you have potential. That doesn't tell me anything about how you'll serve Seireitei and the Gotei 13. It's up to you to prove that through your hard work."

"Yes, sensei!" the class responded.

Onabara nodded and then launched into a lecture about the original and current purpose of the thirteen divisions. Chad dutifully took notes. He honestly hadn't known much of what their instructor was saying. Most of his experience within Soul Society had related directly to the war and, really, Seireitei had been in too much disrepair to function as it used to.

Chad frowned. He didn't know what he and Ichigo and Orihime could do to stop the war from happening. He didn't know if it was possible, even. All he knew was that it couldn't get as bad as it had. They wouldn't let it.

"Now," Onabara said, finishing up his lecture about the various functions of the thirteen divisions. "This is your first day at the Academy, but I can assume you've all thought about this some. Every kid in Soul Society has dreams about being a Shinigami." The man grinned. "I know I was one."

Chad glanced and Orihime and they both shared a smile. Neither of them had dreamed of that. They'd been content with learning how to deal with their own powers. It was strange being where they were now, he thought. He was only twenty and yet he felt like he'd lived five lifetimes. And here he was starting it all over again.

"We're going to go around the room," Onabara said. "Tell me your name, so I can start learning them, and what division you'd love to end up in." He paused. "Keep in mind, you have no guarantee you'll end up there and you might even change your mind in the next few years. That being said, I'm sure you have one in mind. So tell us and include your reasoning, whatever that may be."

Chad listened as the students of the class spoke up one by one as their instructor pointed to them. He didn't recognize anyone in the class, but then he—by association with Ichigo—had only really gotten to know the upper ranks of the Gotei 13, well, them and the Vizard.

It was Orihime's turn, sitting just in front of Ichigo and to Chad's right. "My name is Inoue Orihime." She glanced at Ichigo and bit her bottom lip. "I think I'd be most useful in the Fourth Division."

Someone in the class snorted and Chad glared. He agreed with Orihime.

Surprisingly, Onabara was also glaring. "That's an admirable choice, Inoue," he said, and then turned in the direction of the snorting student. "I don't want to hear anything bad said about the Fourth. They are the most hardworking division in Seireitei and will likely hold your life in their hands at some point. Show them some respect."

Chad nodded to himself at the words, remembering all the times he'd been laid in bed in the Fourth barracks, recovering from various battle wounds.

"Next," Onabara said.

"Inoue Ichigo," Ichigo said, also glaring at the student who'd snorted at Orihime. "I want to go to the Fifth."

 _Oh, Ichigo_ , Chad thought. He exchanged a glance with Orihime.

"For Aizen-taichou?" Onabara guessed. "He's a popular captain to work under."

Chad discreetly balled his right hand into a fist. He saw Ichigo just give their instructor a bland smile. "Yes."

Onabara nodded and looked to Chad, who was next because there was no one sitting behind him. Chad straightened slightly in his seat. "Sado Yasutora. I would also like to join the Fifth, sensei."

"Very good, Sado-san." Onabara said, and moved on.

Chad saw Orihime give him a smile. Chad gave her a discreet nod. He wasn't going to leave Ichigo alone, no matter what. If Ichigo was going into the Fifth to keep an eye on Aizen, then Chad was following.

Ichigo huffed softly and rolled his eyes. Chad smirked at him and turned his attention back to the front as the last student finished and Onabara continued with his lesson.

o.o.o

Hisaishi Morotimo was one of the Hohou instructors at the Academy. He was a strange man, always smiling and laughing, even and perhaps especially when the students were lying exhausted on the ground from a day of brutal training. By the end of the first week, he seemed to have taken a liking especially to Ichigo who, he said, showed the most potential in Hohou since Ichimaru Gin learned how to shunpo within two months. Ichigo had been forced to bite his tongue when Hisaishi had mentioned that. He'd learned shunpo in a matter of days, after all, from the Goddess of it herself.

Only three weeks into their classes, Hisaishi announced that the first year students would be given a special treat.

"My sixth year class needs some confidence," Hisaishi said with the air of someone sharing a secret. "They'll all hopefully graduate soon and they need to realize how far they've come along and you, my first years, need to realize where you can get to with some hard work in my class. So for the next fortnight, during class, you'll be working with an assigned sixth year on your speed and agility."

Ichigo frowned, not excited about some sixth year attempting to show off to him. He'd never been able to stand for people boasting at him. He was twenty and supposedly had learned self-control at some point in his later teenage years, but truthfully he could see himself flash stepping just to shut up whoever he was assigned with.

Judging by the worried looks Orihime and Chad were throwing his way, they were worried about that to. Ichigo sighed.

"Inoue-san," Hisaishi said, motioning to Ichigo. Ichigo stepped forward and allowed the instructor to draw him aside. "You're by far the most advanced student in class right now."

"My sister and C- ah, Sado are just as good."

"Your sister has amazing agility, yes, but she needs to work on her endurance. Sado-san's speed has improved remarkably, but he's not as agile. In time, yes, they could be as good as you are, but they haven't yet reached that point." Hisaishi smiled. "Don't worry, Inoue-san, I'll be putting them both with two of my best sixth years to help them improve. However, there is no one in my current sixth year class who'd be able to keep up with you."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll just work by myself then."

"Ah, well." Hisaishi laughed a bit. "I have a favor to ask, actually."

Ichigo scowled. Hisaishi's smile grew wider. Ichigo crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"I have a sixth year student who struggles with Hohou." He paused. "And Zanjutsu, and Hakada, really everything physical. Don't get me wrong, apparently he's brilliant theoretically, but I'm concerned with how little he's improved. He's not ready to graduate at this point and that's problematic."

"You want me to tutor him?"

"It's just for two weeks."

Ichigo huffed. "I won't go easy on him."

Hisaishi grinned and clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Knew I could count on you." He stepped back and addressed the class. "Alright, the students should be arriving in an hour or so. Until then—let's run!" The class groaned as one.

An hour later, Ichigo stood stretching his arms as Orihime gasped over her knees and Chad rubbed her back. Hisaishi was practically bouncing as he welcomed the sixth year students. Ichigo could tell that most of the students were giving them sympathetic looks, but a couple of them were sneering superiorly.

Hisaishi started pairing people off. Ichigo looked over the two he assigned to Orihime and Chad. Orihime's partner was a small girl Ichigo vaguely remembered seeing around the Thirteenth Division. She had braided pigtails and wide eyes and she practically shunpo'd to Orihime's side. Ichigo figured they'd be fine. Chad's partner was a male about Ichigo's size with dark hair and eyes. Ichigo didn't remember seeing him before, but if he was truly good at Hohou it was possible the Second Division picked, or would pick him up after graduation.

"Ah, and last is Ichigo," Hisaishi said. "Ichigo, this is–"

Ichigo drowned the instructor out as a stared a painstakingly familiar face. Yamada Hanatarou still had his same blue eyes and bob-cut black hair, but he was noticeably younger, more nervous. Actually, Ichigo thought as he studied the short male, Hanatarou looked more like Ichigo had seen him when he first met the boy, back when Hanatarou had been knocked around by those Eleventh Division low lifes he'd been there to help.

Toward the end of the war, Hanatarou had been different. Small still and still with dull blue eyes, but he'd stepped up as the third seat of the Fourth, often directly beside Unohana and Orihime as they worked to heal whoever they could. He hadn't stayed away from the battles either, fighting to protect the wounded with a ferocity that had led him to being nicknamed the mother bear of the infirmary.

That Hanatarou had been Ichigo's friend and ally. He'd been able to count on that Hanatarou. This Hanatarou was too nervous, too weak, too much of a  _victim_. Ichigo could tell that in one look and it make him irrationally angry. Hanatarou seemed to sense the anger, for he flinched back.

 _Fuck this_ , Ichigo thought. He looked to Hisaishi, who had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. Ichigo nodded once and Hisaishi smiled before turning away. Ichigo looked back at Hanatarou.

"Come on," he said.

Hanatarou squeaked and then followed after Ichigo meekly as he walked them to the other end of the training yard. Ichigo spun and then spat another mental curse as Hanatarou flinched back. Ichigo was a protector, it was in his blood. He couldn't stop those instincts even if he wanted to. He'd known Hanatarou had it back in the past, known because Hanatarou had made references to how people hadn't liked how quickly he'd climbed in the ranks of the Fourth because of his innate healing talent, but he hadn't realized it had started back in the Academy.

Hanatarou was his friend, or had been. If there was one thing Ichigo made sure everyone knew, it was that no one messed with his friends.

"Okay, so we're gonna spar," Ichigo stated. "I want to see where you are with your Hohou and Hakada. I'm just going to defend, so attack me as hard as you can."

"I- but, Inoue-san," Hanatarou stuttered. "What if I hurt you?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Hanatarou was a healer at heart, even if he didn't know it yet. "Don't worry. I can take anything you throw at me. And call me Ichigo."

Hanatarou turned red. Ichigo was displeased to note he was practically shaking as he took a fighting stance. Ichigo huffed. "Widen your stance," he stated. "Bring your arms up more. Honestly, who's teaching you Hakada? No, don't answer that, just fix your form."

Within the first minute of their spar, if he could even call it that, Ichigo had identified no less than five problems. "Okay, stop," he said, blocking another weak block. "Seriously, stop everything you're doing."

Hanatarou froze, his whole body stuttering almost comically. Ichigo scratched his head and then shook it. "We're going to start from the basics," he stated. "Come on, we're running."

Hanatarou squeaked and took a step forward, only to trip and fall flat on his face. Ichigo stared. Blinked. Stared some more.

Muffled laughter came from behind Ichigo's shoulder. He turned and glared as he saw the earlier sneering sixth years pointing at Hanatarou and laughing. Their first year partners were hesitantly joining it. Ichigo sharpened his glare and immediately the first years shut up. The sixth years, though, just kept laughing. Ichigo shook his head. He didn't have time to deal with them, not yet. He turned back to Hanatarou and held out his hand.

Hanatarou stared up at Ichigo with such surprise in his eyes that Ichigo wanted to march right over to those sixth years and punch them into next week. He hesitantly put his hand in Ichigo's and then tensed as if he expected Ichigo to throw him or something. Ichigo just held him to his feet and patted his shoulder.

"Ignore them," he said. "Like they've never tripped in their lives."

"No," Hanatarou said softly, surprising Ichigo. "I'm just really clumsy."

Ichigo scowled. "Well then get better. All it takes it practice and persistence. Chin up. You look like you're carrying the world on your shoulders."

Hanatarou looked down instead, taking Ichigo's chastisement and not his words. "Sorry, Inoue-san."

"I told you, it's Ichigo." He considered the small male for a moment. "What's a Shinigami's job?"

"W-what?"

"What's the purpose of Shinigami?"

Hanatarou stared, but when it became clear Ichigo was just going to wait for an answer, he hesitantly said, "To protect souls."

Ichigo nodded. "And why do you want to be a Shinigami?"

"To… help, I guess."

"Help protect souls?"

"If I can."

"There's no if you can. You can. You're here, aren't you? You're going to be a Shinigami. So why are you hesitating?"

Hanatarou looked a little shell-shocked, so Ichigo switched tracks. "Actually, I think we should work on your balance. It's all about knowing your center, your core." He reached forward, patiently waiting as Hanatarou automatically flinched. Once Hanatarou was looking at him again, he took the small sixth year by the shoulders and moved him. "Stand on one foot."

Hanatarou complied. Ichigo settled Hanatarou's shoulders over his foot. "Like that," he said. "Does that feel stable?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, I'm going to let go." As soon as he did, Hanatarou wavered. Ichigo caught him by the shoulders before he could fall. "Suck in your stomach," he said. "And straighten your shoulders. Keep looking at me."

It took Hanatarou another couple seconds that time before his trained cowering, and therefore slouching, had him unbalancing himself. Ichigo kept him at it relentlessly, until Hanatarou's right leg was shaking. Then he had Hanatarou switch the other leg and keep going.

By the time the class ended, Hanatarou was actually keeping his back straight and his chin up, even when he was back to standing on two shaky legs. Ichigo gave him a proud smile. "Good job," he said. "Keep doing that. Whenever you're standing in line for something or waiting or whatever, just pick up a leg. It'll really help your balance, and in the long run that'll help everything else."

"Thank you, Ichigo-san!" Hanatarou said, giving Ichigo a shy smile.

Ichigo shrugged away the thanks. "Thank me by being better next class so we can work on other stuff."

Hanatarou bowed, shocking Ichigo for a moment. "I will, Ichigo-san. I promise."

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo muttered as Hanatarou walked away.

Orihime and Chad came to his side. "I didn't know Hanatarou-kun was so young," Orihime murmured.

"Me neither," Ichigo said. "I knew he was younger than a lot of ranked officers, but not  _this_ young."

Chad crossed his arms. "You're going to help him." Ichigo knew Chad meant in more ways than just what Hisaishi had asked for.

"Of course he is," Orihime stated before Ichigo could. "He's Ichigo."

Chad smiled and nodded. Ichigo looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes. "Well, he's my friend."

"Then he'll be our friend this time too," Orihime said. "You should invite him to eat with us after next class, Ichi-nii."

Chad nodded.

Ichigo smiled. "If you two are sure."

"Of course we are. He was my friend also, you know. We worked together a lot." Her eyes grew haunted for a moment, as they always did when she remembered the victims of Aizen's war.

Ichigo threw an arm over Orihime's shoulder, tucking her in close. "Then I'll ask," he said. "Until then, let's get some food now."

o.o.o

Much later that same night, Chad was walking back from the supply store. He'd ruined his sandals during running that day. His sixth year partner told him he apparently put too much weight on the balls of his feet when he ran.

Swinging the new sandals over one shoulder, Chad took a short cut through one of the outer training yards, only to stop as he heard the now familiar voice of his Hohou instructor.

"I think I've got another prodigy," Hisaishi was saying.

"Oh?" another voice asked.

Chad froze. He recognized that male voice, recognized it just as well as he recognized the female voice that could also come from that same person.

Holding himself as unobtrusively as possible, Chad crept around the corner and peered into the yard. Hisaishi was sitting on the ground, his zanpakuto in his lap. Sitting across from him was Yoruichi, her sleek black cat form barely visible in the night light.

"His name is Inoue Ichigo," Hisaishi said. "But that's not the most interesting thing about him."

Yoruichi flicked an ear, a signal Chad recognized from his time training under the cat as indication to go on.

"His hair is orange, but if it weren't for that… he'd be a copy of Kaien."

Yoruichi jumped to all four paws. "Hisaishi."

"Trust me, some of the other teachers have commented on the same. He's probably not related. I mean, he has a sister and she looks nothing like the Shibas, but if I didn't know better I'd say that boy was part of the clan."

Yoruichi sat again, her tail twitching. "And he's a prodigy at Hohou?"

"Not just Hohou, or so Gengorou says." Hisaishi leaned forward. "It's a shame. If it weren't for him, his sister and their friend would be considered the stars of this first year group, but he certainly outshines them."

"Too flashy then, for Soi Fon to recruit into the Onmitsukido," Yoruichi stated.

"Maybe," Hisaishi agreed. "I'm not sure he'd want to, anyone. According to Gengorou, he wants to go into the Fifth."

Yoruichi stayed silent. Chad held his breath.

Hisaishi drummed his fingers on his knee. "There you go again," he murmurs. "Why is it that you get so quiet when I try to bring up the Fifth? Not just the Fifth, but the ex-Captains and Lieutenants that mysteriously disappeared the same time you did."

"Drop it, Morotimo," Yoruichi hissed. "You don't want to get involved."

"Don't I?" Hisaishi hissed back. "I was one of your officers for years, Yoruichi-sama. Soi Fon has done what she can, but she's not you."

"Is that why you left? Why you're wasting your talents teaching children instead of helping Soi Fon run our Division?" Yoruichi started pacing back and forth, her tail still twitching in aggravation. "I did what I had to, Morotimo."

Hisaishi scowled and looked away, except that away happened to be in Chad's directly. Chad froze, but it was too late. Hisaishi had noticed him. Chad turned as if to run, and immediately he was met with his instructor, who'd shunpo'd behind him.

"If it isn't Sado-san," Hisaishi said, his eyes hard. "Eavesdropping on your instructors is hardly nice."

Chad felt more than he saw Yoruichi walk up on his other side, still in cat form. It hardly mattered, Chad had heard enough that, had he been a different person, he could have incriminated both of them to Central 46.

"That was stupid," Chad stated, because he'd always been blunt and had grown to be even more vocal about it during the war. "Don't have such private conversations where anyone could walk by."

Hisaishi continued to just stare at him. Chad shrugged. "Don't worry, sensei," he said. "And Yoruichi-san." He turned around and looked down at the cat, who stared up at him with familiar eyes. "You're not the only one with secrets."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Hisaishi asked coldly.

"That you can trust us." That was Ichigo. Chad turned and glared slightly as his orange-haired friend shunpo'd to his side.

"Inoue-san," Hisaishi stated.

Yoruichi walked over to stand by Hisaishi. "You're right," she said. "He does look like Kaien."

"Sorry, I'm an Inoue, not a Shiba," Ichigo stated. He turned to Chad. "You were taking too long, so I came to find you."

"And 'Hime?"

"She's still at the dorm."

Chad nodded.

"Explain," Hisaishi said. "Now, if you please."

Ichigo gave their instructor an exasperated look. "We already knew that Yoruichi was the one to help Urahara and all the hollowfied captains and lieutenants escape a hundred years ago. We found out a long time ago. Don't worry, we haven't told anyone and we won't."

There was silence for a moment.

"I believe him," Yoruichi stated. "There's more to the story, obviously, but he's telling the truth about that."

Considering how good Yoruichi was at reading people, Chad wasn't surprised when Hisaishi relaxed just a little bit.

"Damn kid," Hisaishi murmured. "So, you already know shunpo, huh?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Please don't tell anyone?"

Hisaishi shook his head. "As if. I'll be having you demonstrate for class."

Ichigo winced and Chad hid a smile behind his hand.

"There's something about you," Yoruichi said then. "Something familiar." She peered up at Ichigo. "It's not just the Kaien thing. Something about how your reiatsu feels."

Chad looked at Ichigo, worried. He wasn't sure what exactly Yoruichi was sensing—perhaps Ichigo's hollow or his connection with the Kurosakis, but either way it wasn't good.

Ichigo scowled. "Look, we're on your side. That's all you need to know."

Yoruichi bared her fangs in a mock smile. "Sure." She flicked her ears toward Hisaishi. "Well this has been fun, but I have things to do and people to see. I'll talk to you later Morotimo. Don't get killed before I return."

"As always."

The three of them watched the cat bound off, and then Hisaishi laughed, his usual cheerful demeanor coming back. "She's going to spy on you like no tomorrow now, Inoue."

"I'm not that interesting," Ichigo stated, his usual scowl still prominent.

Chad and Hisaishi exchanged commiserating looks. "Right," Hisaishi said. "Well, I'll see you two in class tomorrow. Try not to go eavesdropping on any other instructors. They might not be as lenient as me."

There was a threat in Hisaishi's words, just daring either one of them to say anything about what had happened. Chad nodded and Ichigo followed suit a moment later. Hisaishi smiled wider and waved goodbye before wandering off.

Chad looked to Ichigo. Ichigo looked back.

"You're explaining this to Orihime," Ichigo said finally.

Chad winced and nodded.


End file.
